Ninjago: The Next Generation
by Hawkeye0908
Summary: It's been years since the need for a ninja. Then one day a new evil rises and a new team is put up to the task. Join Sean, his brother, and friends as they fight a new kind of evil.
1. Ninjago: Late for School

**I do not own Ninjago. The only characters I own are the new ninja and the new enemy.**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crud I'm late!" I yelled.

"The bus is leaving Sean, I hope you're ready!" My brother shouted from downstairs.

"NINJAGO!" I shouted. All of a sudden a yellow tornado appeared around me. When the tornado disappeared my ninja Gi was on and I had my weapon. I then rushed down the stairs and out the doors, but the bus was gone!

"UUUGH!" I wined.

"I would start running if I were you" said a voice behind me.

"AACK" I screamed startled by the neighbor, Old Man Wu.

"Do you wanna be late for you last day at the ninja academy?" Old Man Wu said.

"No I don't Old Man Wu" I said.

"You won't make it on foot, I will drive you there" Old Man Wu said.

"Thanks, but would rather walk" I said.

"Alright then, goodbye" He said.

As soon as Old Man Wu was gone I started doing Ninja Leaps on to houses jumping from house to house.

"Hey, Sean!" My brother yelled.

"Quenton is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I missed the bus too" He said.

"There's the school!"I said.

We then made a great bound from off someone's house onto school grounds.

 _RIIING!_

"And now we're late" I said.


	2. Ninjago: Facing the Teacher

"Late again, Sean and Quenton" Mr. Kai asked.

"Yes Sir" We responded.

"This is your last day of school and you're late," Mr. Kai said, "At least you show promise in your strength and abilities."

"We're sorry" We said.

"Mr. Lloyd should expel you," He said, "Just head to your seats."

'Yes Sir" we said as we headed to our seats.

"So you missed the bus" Andrew said.

"Yes" We said.

"I can't believe you missed the bus" Evan said.

"Yeah" Luis said.

"Guys can you stop talking about today's the final exams and I need to study just a little more" I said.

"Okay class today we will be taking the final exams," Mr. Kai said, "There will be three parts, the first part is the written exam, the second part is the physical exam, and the third and final part is the elemental exam."

"Three parts!" I said.

"Oh no" we all said.

"I will be passing out the test now" Mr. Kai said. Then in three seconds flat he passed out papers to every desk.


	3. Ninjago: The Physical Exam

"Done!" I Said as I completed the first part of the exam.

"You're the last one done" Mr. Kai said.

"Ok I'll get going to the school training grounds" I said, embarrassed.

"You do that" Mr. Kai said.

I then ran as fast as I could to the school training grounds.

"You're late for the physical exams" Mr. Jay said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Just get in line" Mr. Jay said.

"Yes Sir" I said as I got the back of the line.

"Quenton you're up" Mr. Jay said.

Quenton then dashed through the coarse using his two blades to slice through dummies and jumping from one pole to the next as fast as possible finally landing on the finish line.

"10 seconds, Sean it's your turn" Mr. Jay said.

"Easy Peasy" I said as grabbed my sword sliced through dummies and jumped from pole to pole finally landing on the finish line.

"9.9 seconds," Mr. Jay said, "Go to Mr. Zane for the Elemental exam."

"We all fell in line and then jumped out and started traveling to the final exam.


	4. Ninjago: The Elemental Exam

_RIING!_ I just made it to the last part of the exams.

"Cutting it close aren't we Sean?" Mr. Zane asked.

"Hi Mr. Zane" I said.

"It's good to see you're not late" He said.

"Really, Mr. Zane" I said.

"Haha, you're up first" he said.

"Alright"I said.

"First I want you to target you're elemental symbol hidden somewhere in the room, then I want you to blast it" Mr. Zane said.

"Alright then" I said as I began looking through the room for my element.

I saw and blasted it.

"Excellent shot" said a familiar voice behind me.

"Principal Lloyd!" I said.

"It's nice to know that the boy with my element is as powerful as I presumed" He said.

"I'm glad you like the way I use my powers" I said.

"Sean there is one thing I need to talk to you about though," He said, "You will also need to bring your friends."

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"Something powerful and dark, I can feel it, but we must talk about it somewhere private" he said.


	5. Ninjago: The New Evil

"So what is this new dark force?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that you are the team to face it" He said.

"But we haven't finished the exams yet" The others said.

"You automatically pass the exams" Mr. Lloyd said.

"Really!" We all said.

"It's nice to see how enthusiastic you are about it," He said, "Since you have now passed I want you guys to meet someone who will watch you as you undergo further studies."

Then someone old stepped out of the shadows.

"Old Man Wu?" I asked

"That's Sensei Wu to you," he said, "and yes I am Old Man Wu."

"I would like you to all meet my Uncle Wu" Lloyd said.

"He's your uncle?" I asked.

That's correct" Lloyd said.

"So this is our new sensei," I said, "It's nice to officially meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too," Wu said "Now enough talking we must no what this strange new darkness is."

"It's... It's... It's Shadowsoul." Lloyd said.

"This cannot be, he was banished to the depths of Tartarus" Wu said.

"Shadowsoul? Tartarus? What is all of this?" I asked.

"Along time ago my father, the first spinjitzu master, banished this man to one place deeper then the underworld, Tartarus" Wu said.

" _Gulp_ " I gulped.

"We're doomed" We all said.


	6. Ninjago: The Five New Weapons

"Sensei, I know Lloyd didn't tell us everything" I said.

"You are correct," Sensei Wu replied, "For you and your team must find five weapons created due to the misusage of the realm crystal."

"Are saying that all the portals being opened created a rift that created five new weapons?" I asked Sensei Wu.

"Yes, it is true" Wu said.

"What are these new weapons?" I asked him.

"The first weapon, the mace of Ice, the second weapon, the sword of Earth, the third weapon is the double blade Axe of lightning, the fourth is the double daggers of Fire,the fifth and final one is the spear of Energy" Wu said.

"Like the four weapons of spinjitzu, right?" Andrew asked.

"No these are way more powerful then even the Megaweapon" Wu said.

"But that's impossible!" Evan said.

"Even I am shocked by this" Wu said.

"So we have to find these all powerful weapons, right?" Quenton asked.

"That is correct" Wu said.

"Where are these weapons?" Luis asked.

"That's thee thing, I have no idea where they could be" Wu said.

"UUUGH" We all said.


End file.
